Shut Your Eyes
by SecondsToNeonLights17
Summary: What does it take for the Doctor and Amy to act on their feelings for each other? The freezing cold. Inspired by the song Shut Your Eyes by Snow Patrol. 11/Amy One-Shot Post Flesh and Stone


"_Shut your eyes and think of somewhere,_

_Somewhere cold and caked in snow,_

_By the fire we break the quiet,_

_Learn to wear each other well"_

The cold air chilled Amy to the bone, causing her to shake though her clothes. She pulled her hood up, snowflakes nipping at her cheeks. The Doctor however, looked unfazed. He was still dressed in his bow tie and suit, not even looking the slightest bit chilly.

The TARDIS had decided to leave them in the middle of a bloody blizzard where it could very well be below 32 degrees out. Thankfully, the Doctor had found out that the TARDIS was still here, only a little bit further away. He forgot to mention that a little bit mean two hours.

"W-where's t-the f-f-freaking T-TARDIS?" She exclaimed through chattering teeth.

"Only a few more minutes, Pond," he said, rubbing her back soothingly.

Breathing was becoming harder as they went along, a chilling wind blowing snow everywhere. Her lungs ached as she stumbled. The Doctor caught her by the arm and steadied her, a worried look on his face.

"You don't look so well," he commented and they stopped.

"I-I'm f-fine," she chattered.

He looked at her warily as her vision began to blur. They began walking again, only for her to stumble once more. She braced herself for introducing her face to the cold, hard, snowy ground. The Doctor caught her waist just in time, pulling her up for a second time. She felt her head begin to throb; the cold was not her best friend. She sneezed before coughing.

"You'll catch you death," the Doctor said.

She was about to say something when her scooped her up. Holding under her knees with one arm and cradling her neck with the other. He walked with her in a bridal style hold as she tried to suck in his warmth. His body heat radiated off him as she tried to get closer, it felt as though her joints were freezing over.

She felt her eyelids grow heavy, his warmth making her sleepy. She drifted off in the Doctors arms, losing consciousness as the winter breeze blew over them.

"_When the worrying starts to hurt,_

_And world feels like graves have turned,_

_Just close your eyes to tell,_

_Just imagine this place,_

_Our secret space as well"_

Violently shaking, Amy woke up with a gasp, freezing chills racking her frame. She looked around to see she was in the TARDIS, safe. She pulled the blanket she had on around her further, trying to sooth the icy chills that slithered up and down her spine. She felt a burning pain in her chest, constricting and contracting. She groaned and flopped down on the pillow, a cold sweat forming on her skin.

She heard a light knock on the door before the familiar face of the Doctor came into view.

"How do you feel?' he asked.

"Like a bus ran over me," she groaned.

He chuckled, "I thought so."

He sat down next to her on the bed, brushing a stray piece of fiery hair from her face. He placed his palm on her forehead, eyes growing wide.

"Love, you're burning up," he said.

Amy shivered the word "Love" ever since the angels, he'd been calling her that.

"I'll see if I can find some medicine, do you need anything?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

She shook her head and he gave her a smile, walking out the door.

She sighed and closed her eyes. The Doctor had been looking at her differently ever since the whole Weeping Angels thing. She wasn't sure if it was because he'd almost lost her or that she'd jumped him after words. She flushed, she felt stupid for ever doing that. Even though her feelings were sound, she could never bring herself to say them. The only thing that scared her more than death itself was commitment. She knew she was damned to feel something someday, she just never thought that day would come so soon.

"_Shut your eyes I'll spin the picture,_

_You'll feel dizzy light and free,_

_Falling gently on the cushion,_

_You can come and sing to me"_

The world was black. Blinded by her own fear, Amy ran through the forest. With stone that lurked with death on her tail she fumbled through the dirt and trees, only the guiding voice of her savior to keep her going. Her hand held the guiding path, flailing out in front of her, holding her only wave to safety. As the sound of the sonic screw driver grew louder she stumbled and fell to the ground, only to feel the cold stone pick her back up again. She would die in darkness, not having the privilege to see her killer. With cold stone wrapped around her neck she heard the cries of the Doctor frantically searching for her.

"Amy!" she heard the fading voice yell, "Amy!"

A scream came from her lungs as she sat up, breathing heavy. Sweat covered her, one hell of a dream. She felt someone grasping her shoulders, still shaking her slightly. She focused her vision to see the worried face of the Doctor, hovering in the moonlight.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, mumbling something into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him as well, the nightmare still sinking in.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," he mumbled, pressing his lips to her forehead, lingering a moment.

She chuckled, only to be cut off by a deep cough that rattled her chest, she groaned and flopped back down. The Doctor was about to leave when she grabbed his hand abruptly.

"Don't go," she pleaded with begging eyes.

He eyed her before gently sliding in next to her, pulling her shaking frame closer. He stroked her hair as she scooted closer, breathing in his warmth.

"Sleep, love, I'll be here when you wake up," he murmured as her eyelids grew heavy.

For the second time in a day, Amy drifted off in the Doctors arms, the beating if his hearts drumming her into darkness.

"_When the worrying starts to hurt,_

_And the world feels like graves have turned,_

_Just close your eyes to tell_

_You can imagine this place,_

_In our secret space as well"_

Amy woke up seeking the warmth of a certain other she couldn't seem to find. She opened her eyes, he was gone. She sat up, the burning in her chest had gone from blazing flamed to a dull smolder. She got up and threw on a warm sweater and some jeans, pulling the hood up to preserve the warmth from the bed. She walked from the room, searching for the Doctor.

"Amy!" she heard him yell, "How are you?"

She found him leaning against the door, arms folded by his chest. Amy couldn't help but think that there was something different about him, something in his eyes that threatened to give him away.

"Better," she said, fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater.

She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her, encircling her in his grasp. She hugged him back, squeezing him tight. He rested his chin on her head, rubbing circles on her back. His warmth seeped into her as she breathed in his scent, clutching the fabric of his shirt.

Amy suddenly realized how much the Doctor meant to her, he made her heart flutter in a way no one else could.

"You scared me yesterday," he mumbled in her hair, "When you kept passing out on me."

"Sorry," she mumbled into his chest.

She could almost feel him smile as he pressed his lips to her hair. They untangled themselves but she caught his hand in hers, feeling its chilly state. She rubbed her fingers over the top of his hand, leaning closer.

"Are you cold?" she asked softly.

He hesitated a moment before shaking his head, leaning closer to her against his will. Their eyes met and something sparked in them. His lips touched hers gentle at first, soft and smooth. She breathed him in, desperately seeking to be closer. Their embrace deepened as his fingers tangled in her hair and her arms wrapped around his neck. He cupped her face as the kiss deepened, lips crashing together.

Bottled up passion and lust exploded into a single kiss, leaving them breathless and wanting more. His mouth left hers, giving her a chance to breath. He trailed fiery kisses down her neck, leaving a trailed of Goosebumps. Their lisp met again, slower this time, savoring the memory. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled them towards his room, shutting the door on the way in.

"_Shut your eyes_

_Shut your eyes,_

_Shut your eyes,_

_Shut your eyes and sing to me."_

Amy ran her fingers along the plains of the Doctor's chest, snuggled in the crook of his neck. His arms were wrapped around her, his fingers running up and down her spine. The afterglow of what they'd just done still hung in the air, the bliss of the moment lingering for a while.

The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead, she felt exhaustion taking over again. She felt her happiness linger as her eyelids dropped and the Doctor spoke.

"Shut your eyes," he murmured as they drifted off, bliss taking hold.

"_Shut your eyes and sing to me."_

AN: Yay my first FF! I know I'm not very good but, I had to try. Soooo tell me what you guys think. I think I'm going to keep this a one shot. In case you missed it, the song for this fic is Shut Your Eyes by Snow Patrol. I know my grammar is horrible! Haha I have to work on that. Reviews = Happiness –STL17 :)


End file.
